


Overprotective Maknae

by Nomin_Ambassador



Series: shades of nomin [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaemin is the sofest, Jaeno, Jisung is Jaemin's baby chick, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, frustrated jeno, nomin, non-au, overprotective Jisung, pissed jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: "I will take care of Jaemin hyung!" -Park Jisung, 2018In which Jisung is taking his words too seriously and Jeno is frustrated.





	Overprotective Maknae

**Author's Note:**

> This is a requested prompt! Enjoy~

 

-

 

Ever since Jaemin came back to their dorm, all that Jeno ever wanted to do was to envelope the younger into warm hugs, press soft kisses all over his face and tell him how much he loves and missed Jaemin.

 

 

He was ecstatic when he heard the news from Jaemin himself over a phone call they shared a few months prior. He had been waiting for that day to come and he planned the things he wanted to do with the younger carefully.

 

 

They were all excited to welcome him back, but other than Lee Jeno there’s this one boy who showed extra enthusiasm at the mention of Jaemin’s return. Park Jisung.

 

 

Well for the information of everyone, Park Jisung was the closest to Na Jaemin during their sm rookies days. Jaemin took the responsibility of taking care of the young Jisung because he felt strong brotherly affection with him. He would feed Jisung, make sure he goes to school when they don’t have training and he tends to Jisung whenever he was sick. And to say that Jisung was disappointed with himself when Jaemin got injured is an understatement. He was mad and regretful that he wasn’t able to take care of his hyung.

 

 

**_And now that Jaemin was back, he’ll do everything to protect that older._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

For ordinary people, Mondays are the worst days of their lives. Monday means school, work, busy roads, morning rush, hot-headed people crowding the streets- hell. But for the people inside the NCT Dream’s dorm, this Monday was special.

 

 

Jeno woke up two hours earlier than usual. He cooked ~~feast~~ breakfast for ~~one particular person~~ everyone, he took a bath twice which was deemed unnecessary by Mark and earned him weird stares from the others. He dressed with his best clothes and sprayed perfume all over his body, making sure he looked presentable (even though everyone would argue that he would still look presentable even when he doesn’t take a bath in a whole week).

 

 

He was running around the dorm, making sure everything was clean which made Chenle joke about him getting possessed by their Taeyong hyung’s spirit. He ignored them and doubled check Jaemin’s room to make sure everything was in order.

 

 

Time was ticking so slow that Jeno couldn’t help but call Jaemin while waiting for him to arrive. He should have known that his boyfriend was a huge tease though, because the younger only laughed at him and ended the call before Jeno could even mutter a word after Hello.

 

 

He tossed and turned over his bed wanting to calm himself down. He never succeeded though because a loud honk was heard outside their dorm and he literally jumped on his feet to dash towards the door.

 

 

It burst open and finally revealed his ever beautiful boyfriend followed by their manager hyung who was carrying Jaemin’s luggage. Jeno almost jumped on him if he didn’t remember to restrain himself because Jaemin just came back from therapy. He immediately throw his arms around Jaemin, hugging the younger who also wrapped his arms around Jeno’s shoulders.

 

 

The hug didn’t last though becaue a certain giant pulled Jaemin out of his embrace. “You’re hugging him way too tight!” Jisung scolded him before turning to Jaemin who immediately hugged Jisung’s waist.

 

 

Jeno glared at their maknae as the other members started flocking around his boyfriend. Oh well, he’ll get him for himself later anyways.

 

 

 _Jeno was pissed._ He planned on sleeping with Jaemin that night and cuddle with him but it was all ruined when Chenle and Jisung suddenly showed outside Jaemin’s room and pulling Jaemin toward their shared room saying that they wanted to sleep with their Nana hyung.

 

 

The raven haired was left dumbfounded when Jaemin hesitantly followed them after shooting him an apologetic look.

 

 

He sighed in frustration as he stupidly stared at Jisung and Chenle’s door as if that would make Jaemin somehow hear his thoughts and come out of the said room. He groaned after a few minutes and went back inside Jaemin’s room to sleep. He cuddled with Jaemin’s soft pillows instead. Atleast the scent of the pillows lessened his anger.

 

 

He convinced himself that he still have a lot of time to spend with Jaemin and he would probably get to have Jaemin for himself the next day to clear his mind off and finally get some decent sleep.

 

 

Unfortunately for Jeno, Jisung didn’t leave Jaemin alone the next day. He went to their dining area just to see their maknae unnecessarily feeding Jaemin who was just chuckling every time Jisung demands him to open his mouth so he could shove a spoonful or rice inside his mouth.

 

 

Jeno’s insides flamed and he heavily dragged the chair out just so he could get the two’s attention. Jaemin looked up to him first, his lips forming a smile before he greeted Jeno a pleasant morning.

 

 

_The older was pretty sure his morning wasn’t pleasant just a few minutes earlier, but seeing Jaemin smile made it a lot better._

 

 

He greeted Jaemin back before sitting across him and staring at their maknae intently hoping that Jisung would get the message and leave his seat so Jeno could sit besides his boyfriend. The said boy didn’t seem to notice though because he continued feeding Jaemin while eating his own food.

 

 

It irked Jeno a lot but he kept quiet. He definitely isn’t a child to pick a fight over silly reasons, but his frustration was growing. He told himself that he was a rational person inside his mind over and over again just so he could calm his anger down.

 

 

Renjun probably noticed his mood and snickered besides him. He saw Donghyuck glancing on his side a few times too, whispering on Mark’s ear which made their leader turn towards him and back to Donghyuck before giggling discretely.

 

_No, Jeno wasn’t being paranoid_. His members just love seeing him suffer so much.

 

 

His irritation continued as the day goes by since Jisung stuck with Jaemin like a leech, pulling Jaemin along with him wherever he goes. He barely got to talk to Jaemin because every time he nears the pretty boy, Jisung would magically appear and pull Jaemin away from him.

 

 

He once tried backhugging Jaemin when the boy was busy sorting out his clothes in his closet, but Jisung was so damn fast in entering Jaemin’s room and slapping Jeno’s hands away from his hyung with a loud complaint of Jeno “squashing Jaemin’s waist” before kicking Jeno out. The raven haired was so pissed that he stomped towards his own room and locked himself in, deciding that he should probably get some sleep to ease his annoyance.  

 

 

They even went out to shop without Jeno knowing. He was pretty surprised when he woke up from his afternoon siesta and he didn’t find Jaemin anywhere inside their dorm.

 

 

He was so ready to call the police to report his missing boyfriend when Jisung and Jaemin suddenly entered their dorm, paper bags on their hands. Jeno grimly stared at the two who didn’t seem to notice his presence as they continued to talk loudly over something that Jeno couldn’t figure what.

 

 

His mind was clouded with anger that he just tugged Jaemin’s arms towards his room and slammed the door before Jisung’s face who was yelling at him.

 

 

With his eyebrows furrowed, Jeno faced his boyfriend who was calmly sitting by his bed smiling at him like he just cracked a silly joke.

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“Why are you pissed?” Jaemin softly asked, patting the space besides him for Jeno to sit which the slightly older boy complied.

 

 

Jeno sat himself and buried his face on Jaemin’s neck, sighing as the brunette ran his fingers through Jeno’s black hair. “Jisung is getting on my nerves. I can’t even spend my time with you without him pulling you away.” he honestly admitted.

 

 

He heard a soft chuckle from Jaemin. “What are you? Five?” Jaemin teased earning a groan from the older. “You know Jisung, whenever he’s determined on something he tends to overdo it. Stop getting mad at him, he’ll get tired and loosen up in the next few days. Trust me.” the brunette assured him while stroking his locks.

 

 

Jeno hummed and leaned into the touch. “You know him so well.” He simply commented.

 

 

“Of course, he’s my son.” Jaemin seriously muttered which made Jeno look at him weirdly.

 

 

“You never told me we have a child Nana.” he said with a blank expression and a flat voice.

 

Jaemin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “I said he’s my son. I never said he’s yours too.” he teased, dropping his body unto the mattress.

 

 

“No way! Your child is mine too! That brat gotta learn a lot from me. I’m the best dad in the world.” Jeno said more to himself as he laid himself besides Jaemin. He pulled the boy closer towards him and put his head on his chest while his arms served as his pillow.

 

 

“You’re the best boyfriend in the world.” Jaemin mumbled out of the blue which made Jeno’s heart skip a beat. Jaemin was beaming at him and all Jeno wanted to do at that moment was to kiss his sweet lips. Which he did.

 

He closed the distance between their faces and pressed a soft and short kiss unto Jaemin’s lips. The younger immediately whined when Jeno backed away fast which made Jeno laugh. “Am I? You’re wrong though, because my boyfriend is the best in the world.” he said while wearing his ever present eye-smile. Jaemin slapped his chest teasingly but they both laughed anyways.

 

 

“I love you so much.” the younger said after a few moments.

 

“I love you too, so much. Please don’t get hurt ever again.” Jeno whispered with sincerity before he tried to kiss Jaemin again.

 

**KEYWORD: TRIED**

 

The two got startled when the door barged open before they could kiss, revealing a furious Jisung yelling profanities at Jeno.

 

“HOLD UP LOSERS YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD SHUT ME OUT! I’M SMARTER THAN THAT! NOW WHERE IS MY NANA HYUNG-- OH MY GOSH LEE JENO YOU’RE SUFFOCATING HIM MOVE AWAY!”

 

 

“I’M YOUR DAD YOU BRAT!”

 

 

“NO YOU’RE NOT. I SAID, MOVE AWAY!”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this on my phone while I was riding a bus and I managed to finish it but my phone lost it in the drafts so I re-wrote this. I was planning to upload it last night but I didn't wanna distract anyone so hahahahahah Please drop comments~! Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> -Ros


End file.
